Turbo K.O.
Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is K.O.'s anger sealed within his subconscious. T.K.O. first appeared in "Face Your Fears" as a shadowy version of K.O., but after help from the Shadowy Figure, his true form manifested in "T.K.O." Physical Appearance Turbo takes on a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however there are a few key differences. He lacks the notable red headband, causing his hair to flow over his back. Purple spiked wristbands take place of the regular red wristbands. He also has sharp teeth, and two fangs which are almost always visible, and a single snaggle tooth when his mouth is closed. Additionally, he wears dark purple eyeshadow and his mom's eyeliner. Personality Turbo is the exact opposite of K.O.; an unhappy, selfish, and angry person. Turbo shows no desire for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him, and he shows no care when damaging physical property. Turbo is shown to hate compliments, seeing it as people pitying him and seeing him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., Turbo shows no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family. He even shows contempt for his friends and boss, sassing them sarcastically while casually destroying the plaza. Turbo shows no qualms with attacking his own mother, in which it was his K.O. taking back control, that stopped him from hurting and nearly killing his mom. Abilities and Powers The exact power level of Turbo is unknown, but so far he is shown to be extremely powerful. he was easily able to destroy a fear version of Laserblast, take down Mega Darrell, and send Rad flying into orbit. He was able to break out of Rad's levitation beam with relative ease. Turbo is able to float, teleport, and use super speed. It appears that Turbo's power is linked to his anger which Shadowy Figure hypothesized and later confirmed by Turbo. As he tries to hit Enid, his anger grows and his speed and power appear to increase. At his peak of his anger during the episode, T.K.O. was powerful enough to create energy waves that easily blasted through concrete by simply waving his hand, and during a tantrum, created a powerful field of energy that was able to harm other heroes with levels in the double digits such as Carol and Mr. Gar, who are seemingly invincible in a fight. Trivia * T.K.O., being the dark side of K.O. could be a reference to various video game heroes possessing evil counterparts, such as Evil Ryu, Dark Link, etc. * K.O's anger being contained in a cage within himself could be a reference to Naruto, where the nine tailed fox sealed within Naruto was also in a cage. * T.K.O. can be a reference to all anger based transformations that can be seen in anime and video games, including Yusuke's demon form From Yu Yu Hakusho, due to his long hair. * Similar to how K.O.'s name is a reference to the phrase "Knock Out", T.K.O.'s name could be a reference to the similar phrase, "Technical Knock Out". Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non Fanon Category:Villians Category:Heros Category:Children